pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Severe
Joel Severe is an original original character created by J. Severe. Created for another series of stories, this character was eventually brought into the Phineas and Ferb fandom due to the creator's want of an OC, and the fact that he was too lazy to create a new one. Some reference Joel is your typical middle-schooler. He craves for adventures, hangs out with a gang of misfit friends, and makes witty statements. In the P&F fandom, he is often shown to be brave, and sometimes quick to fighting, though still has a sense of justice. Another reference Biography Joel Severe was born to some parents in some year, most likely in the late '90s. The boy, like everyone else, grew up, went to school, and had some friends. In his recent years, in that other series that has no relation to P&F, he went on several adventures to save the world with his companions, which often involved climactic and life-risking battles which he found fun to be involved in. Third reference Eventually, at some point, his school devised a foreign exchange program with a school in Danville. This exchange was publicized on the news as being the first foreign exchange program to actually not send a student to another country, but to a school just a few states over. Don't you just love these? Joel, who had been shown to be well in academics as well as a brave individual, was chosen to participate. lolz Joel traded places with an obscure student from Danville Middle School in the middle of September as part of an agreement to stay there with that obscure student's family from that point in time until before Christmas Vacation, by which time he would go back to his regular home. The obscure student would stay with Joel's family. too lazy to put a link. U mad? Once Joel arrived at Danville Middle, he met Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Seeing that Phineas was as smart as he was, and perhaps even more so, Joel grew a bit jealous, and began a rivalry with him. However, after some event that the creator hasn't made up yet and probably will be covered in a later fic More stories to add to my plate. Great. 9_9 , the two became close friends, and Joel was introduced to a rest of the crew, and practically became one of them in his time there. Aw... Ain't that sweet? Personality Joel is a wise-cracking and joke-making individual. He also frequents sarcastic comments. However, most of the time, he is shown to be quite nice, helpful, and friendly to those who are kind to him back. ... Due to his past encounters, he tends to be suspicious of anyone who sports abnormal characteristics. reference here Severe is also seen doing more action than other members of the P&F crew. For example, if the group were to be being attacked by someone or something, he would most likely be the first one to try to cause physical harm to said person or thing. link here This does not necessarily mean he is violent however. [insert word here here] At times, he is shown to fear some objects or persons. The character is also used as a source of comic relief in some stories. Personal Appearance Joel Severe's appearance is heavily based off of that of his creator, having tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and the so forth. The creator also wore gray sweatshirts and blue jeans a lot during his younger years, which led to him giving Joel an identical outfit to them as part of his wardrobe. This paragraph speaks the truth. Like most other cartoon characters, Joel, for some reason unknown to man, wears the same clothes day in and day out, for weeks, months, and even years at a time without them being dirty or something of the sort. And even if they get dirty, they're inexplicably clean later on in the story/animated program. Mind-boggling, is it not? Relationships Phineas Flynn Though at first the two were rivals, they eventually became the best of friends, sharing a similar interest in academics and the sort. Ferb Fletcher Joel is shown to be on good terms with Ferb, and since Ferb is so epic, he often assists Joel in butt-kicking, etc. Perry the Platypus Joel treats Perry like a normal pet, often petting him on the back or letting him sit on his lap. He hasn't the slightest idea of Perry's alternate identity. Candace Flynn Severe bears no ill will with Candace, although she seems to think of him as somewhat bothersome along with the rest of P&F's friends. Baljeet Joel himself notes that he and Baljeet have many uncanny similarities, and thus can relate Baljeet to many things, except for being Indian. Buford Van Stomm Buford sometimes mistakes Joel for Baljeet and gives him a wedgie, much to his chagrin. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Joel is also good friends with Isabella, and notes how cliche it is that Phineas doesn't notice Isabella's crush on him, but refrains from telling Phin of this, out of fear that Isabella may cause bodily harm to him. Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher Linda and Lawrence often refer to Joel as "That New Kid", never actually taking the time to get to know him. Appearances Phineas and Ferb meet Joel Severe In this third-party story which features the character's unofficial first appearance in the series, Joel comes to Danville on vacation and meets up with Phineas and Ferb there. He and Phineas even share an awesome song when the episode begins. Some Halloween Story In the character's official first appearance, Joel has been with the P&F crew for awhile now, and participates with them in the annual trick-or-treating. However, unforeseen complications with an evil magician leave him, Phineas, and Ferb scrambling for a way to revert everything back to the way it was before it is too late. Some Christmas Story In the sequel to the above fic, Joel falls in love with an unnamed girl, who offers to teach him how to court a lady after he makes an embarrassing introduction. Later in the story, he accompanies Phineas, Ferb, and friends on a trip to the North Pole to prove Santa's existence and defeat the evil Nega-Santa. Some Phinbella Story Future Appearances Phineas and Ferb The Story: Return to the 2nd Dimension: Though Joel has supposedly returned back to his home town by the time this story takes place, he will be referenced in the tale. 2nd Dimension Joel will also make an appearance. Get hype. The Truth Trilogy: Though this trilogy takes place before Joel participates in the foreign exchange program, he will be referenced somehow. This creator swears it. And he doesn't normally swear. Because swearing is bad. He ought to get a mouth full of soap. The Lie about Joel Severe: Its title a parody of The Truth Trilogy, this will explain the origin of how Joel came to Danville in explicit detail, and will serve as somewhat of a crossover between the original series he comes from, and P&F. Background Information *Joel's name was created out of the author's ambition to make a name both unusual and cool. "Joel" was unusual, while "Severe" was cool. Hence, name. *The creator's name on various sites including this one, "J. Severe", is derived from this character's name. *Severe doesn't have an exact age, though for his appearances in P&F fan fics, he will be the same age as Phineas and/or Ferb. Gallery Joel_Severe_masterfully_drawn_lined_paper_pic.jpg|A detailed drawing of the character. Joel s.png|As done by Maddyfae. References Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Featured Articles Category:Fanon characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Teens Category:Boys Category:Adults Category:Men